


Pet Sitting

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enjoy this while I procrastinate writing one fic by writing another lmao, Exhibitionism, Gabes going away on a long mission and hes letting Jesse "take care of you" while hes away, Hes one happy cowboy, His boss giving him permission to fuck his other boss ??, Humiliation, If you squint lmao, Jesse being your subordinate as a fucking field day, Jesse is great and all but your pride feels a little bruised, Lucky you have a humiliation kink lmao, M/M, Overstimulation, That was probably too many relationship tags lmao, Threesome, Vibrator Torture, Watersports, You on the otherhand are begrudgingly enjoying yourself, ayyy its a threesome, cam sex, cuckholding, for Gabe technically ??, i think ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: Gabriel wants to make sure you're going to be well taken care before he leaves on a long mission.Luckily, Jesse is always up to the challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun shines through the windows as you and Gabriel make your way to the door, ready to start the day. 

You stop him just as he leans over to place a hand on the lock pad beside the door, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He settles back and stands beside you, brows knitting together softly as he speaks, "Something wrong, lieutenant?" 

You frown, voice uncertain as you speak, staring at a random spot on the floor. 

"I'm just..not entirely convinced you're the type thats ok with sharing." 

He smiles, placing a sturdy hand on your shoulder as he replies, "It was my idea, wasn't it? But if you're uncomfortable we don't have to do this. Remember, this is all for you." 

You sigh, pulling him close as you press your face against him, savouring his warmth. 

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to think I'd rather have anyone but you." 

He wraps his arms around you, one around your waist and another gently stroking the back of you neck. 

His voice is soft as he comforts you, "Hey, don't worry. You love me, and I love you. This is just a bit of fun, don't let your doubts get in the way of you enjoying yourself, ok?" 

You look at him, your doubts slowly ebbing away. 

"Besides," he grins, cocky and smug, "I told Jesse if he tried anything I'd personally ship his corpse back to hell." 

You laugh, the last of your doubts disappearing as he gently places a kiss on your lips, soft and sweet before pulling away. 

He gives your ass a small smack as you walk out the door, earning him a string of colourful threats as you head off to separate meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

You're alone in your quarters after sneaking off to find someplace quiet to get started on your paperwork when a message pings onto your screen. 

You glance at the top of your screen, prying your eyes away from a wall of legal text you've been forced to read through. 

Gabriel's name is bold and black as you tap to reveal his message. 

[ Lieutenant, go help Mccree with his mission report. Its due before I leave. Hop to it.  
\- G. Reyes ]

You feel blood rush to your head, making your head swim as you comprehend Gabriel's orders. 

You gather yourself and slowly make your way to the door, desperately trying to calm your nerves.

You manage to make it to Gabriel's office without a hitch. 

You take a deep breath before knocking sharply on the door, hands clenching tight at your sides as you await an answer. 

\---

Time seems to stretch out forever before you hear Jesse's voice call for you from behind the door. 

You straighten your back and walk confidently into the room. 

Jesse sits behind Gabriel's desk, legs resting on the table as he tips the brim of his hat to you. 

"Lieutenant." 

You gulp, his air of confidence was unshakable, while yours was quickly crumbling. 

"Jesse." You reply, trying your best to keep your voice from shaking and only just manage it. 

"I'm here to help you with your report. As per Gabriel's orders." 

His eyes narrow at your oddly formal speech before he grins, eyeing you up and down as he speaks, "Funny, he told me you were here to do sumthin' entirely different..." 

You heart leaps into your throat as he finishes, "Ain't that right, Lieutenant?"

Petty pride flushes your chest, he was milking your title, after all, you were his superior officer. 

You had no doubt he intended to abuse his new power over you and you also knew, despite your best judgement, that you'd submit to it. 

"Y-yes." He quirks an eyebrow, "..sir." 

You see his eyes come alive with hunger, he pulls his legs down from the desk and spreads them wide. 

You swallow audibly as you settle down between them and gingerly begin to undo his belt. 

The heavy metal buckle clinks loudly as it drops to his side, you hook two fingers onto his briefs before pulling down gently. 

His cock springs out eagerly, hard and twitching before you take it in your hand. 

He chuckles softly under his breath before retrieving a holopad from beside him, which beeps softly as he flips over to the camera. 

"Smile for the boss." 

Your face burns, you can't help but duck your head down before you hear Jesse call on you from above. 

"C'mon now, hurry up an' show the commander just how "helpful" you can be." 

He takes his cock in his hand and taps it lightly against your face, urging you to begin. 

You shoot one more apprehensive look into the camera before taking Jesse's cock into your mouth. 

You bob smoothly up and down as he laces his fingers through your hair, groaning softly as you swallow more of him down. 

"Look at you...Knew Gabriel was holding out on me, keeping a whore like this all t'himself..." 

You glance up sharply at the remark, just in time to see Jesse scoff, "He told me you'd like that..Ain't that right? The Commander's lil' whore likes t'be put in his place." 

Suddenly he pushes your head down sharply, forcing his cock down your throat. 

Tears spring to your eyes as you gag, fighting for breath as he fucks up into your mouth. 

"Thats it..take it allll in.."

He holds you there, savouring the sight of you choking on his cock before finally letting go. 

You cough, gaging slightly as you regain your composure. 

"Y'ain't done yet, sweetheart. Boss wanted the money shot." 

He shoots you a wink as you take him back into your mouth, not wanting to disappoint. 

You drag your tongue up from the base to the tip of his cock before swallowing the first few inches, teasing the slit with the tip of your tongue. 

He grits his teeth and groans as his hands find their way into your hair again, clutching softly as you use a hand to work his shaft while suckling slowly on his head. 

Jesse moans from above you, and you take him deeper still, swallowing him down until your nose is buried in a thick nest of course brown hair. 

You swallow around him repeatedly, sucking harder and harder as you bring him to his limit, drool dripping messily down your chin. 

"Ooh, darlin'...that's so..!!" 

He bucks his hips up, spearing his cock hard into your mouth repeatedly before pulling out at the last second, spraying thick ropes of cum into your mouth and across your face.

He's breathing hard as you obediently lap up the remainder of the cum that leaks from his cock, swallowing it all before presenting to the camera. 

He takes a moment to compose himself before helping you up, offering you a box of tissues as he cleans himself up. 

You gladly accept them, wiping the mess from your face before awkwardly moving towards the door. 

You cough once loudly, bringing Jesse's attention away from his clean up as you stand with your hand on the lockpad. 

"I'll, uh, I'll see you tonight, Jesse." 

He looks at you quizzically for a moment before giving you a small salute, "See ya t'night, Lieutenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's such a smug son of a bitch I love him 
> 
> Also how ?? do you type in an accent oh my god ?? 
> 
> I keep basically typing like y'all'st'd've and then editing it back cuz i feel like im doing it wrong lol 
> 
> Plz let me know if its ok or if i should just have him speak like a normal person lmao
> 
> ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

You and Gabe are in the middle of going over the itinerary for his mission when you hear three sharp knocks on the door. 

Your stomach hits the floor as Gabriel rises to open it, striding quickly to the door. 

The door slides open and Jesse appears in the doorway, leaning on the frame. 

"Boss, boss." He nods at the two of you, first at Gabriel then at you, giving you a wink before walking into the room. 

You flush deep red as he plops down next to you on the couch. 

"How ya been, lieutenant? Havin' a good evenin'?" 

"Y-yeah, I, I'm doing fine." 

Both Jess and Gabriel break out in laughter, Gabe shakes his head a little before gesturing to the bedroom behind him. 

"Why don't you go settle in, Jesse. We're gonna finish up on some work first." 

Jesse tips his hat and assents before sauntering over and out of sight. 

As soon as you hear the door to the bedroom click shut Gabriel pulls you into his arms, chuckling softly as he whispers into your ear. 

"Nervous?" 

Your heart pounds in your chest as you squeeze him tighter, nodding before burying your face in his shoulder. 

He smooths his hand along your back as he comforts you, "Hey...its ok..tonight's a trial run. If you don't like it we'll call the whole thing off. Neither Jesse or I will be upset, so don't worry." 

You sigh, worries slowly easing away as you reply, "I know, I know. I'm just..scared of letting someone get that close. He's not you, and thats not to say Jesse isn't a great guy. He is. Its just..I don't trust him like I trust you, Gabe." 

His eyes soften as he pulls you into a kiss, briefly licking into your lips before pulling away. 

He rises, taking your hand and leading you to the bedroom, stopping at the door before whispering, "I'll be right here." 

You gaze at him silently for a moment before nodding, he kisses you again before he twists the door open, leading you inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse lounges shirtless on the bed, perking up and moving to sit on the edge when he sees the two of you enter the room. 

"Took ya long enough. I was startin' to think you were gonna leave me hangin'." 

"Don't get cocky, Jesse. You're here as my guest, are we clear?" 

Gabriel's voice is measured, you can hear a tinge of possessiveness creep into his tone. 

"I thought me bein' cocky was exactly why I was here." 

He shoots you another wink and Gabriel steps in front of him, blocking his line of sight to you. 

"Alright, keep it in. Lets go over the ground rules again." 

Jesse backs down, reclining back onto the bed before reciting his answer, smug grin across his face, "No kissin' on the mouth. No scenes without asking you first, no marks and if he says stop, I stop. And the safeword is butterscotch, I got it, boss." 

Gabriel glowers at him for a moment before stepping to the side, satisfied with his answers. 

He turns and slips an arm around your waist, nudging you over to the bed before placing two sturdy hands on your shoulders, breath hot in your ear as he speaks. 

"Well then lieutenant, why don't you strip down and show Jesse just how you liked to be fucked." 

Your face ignites as you clutch your hands into tight fists at your side, shame paralyzing you in place. 

Jesse lets out a drawn out whistle before muttering, "Damn, yer a real kinky bastard, boss. And I don't even know which one of y'all I'm talkin' 'bout." 

His joke seems to snap you out of it, slowly removing your clothes and letting them fall into a heap on the floor. 

Every additional inch of exposed skin seems to stoke the hungry flame in Jesse's eyes, by the time you're naked he looks like he's been starved mad. 

He quickly closes the distance between you, mouth heading straight for a pulsing vein in your neck, suckling softly on the delicate skin. 

You shut your eyes, breath stuttering in your lungs as you feel his arms roam across your body, unsure of what to do with your own. 

You crack an eye open as Jesse suckles and caresses your body, you hadn't even notice that Gabriel had taken a seat on a plush leather chair near the foot of the bed, watching intently. 

You avert your eyes, unable to look him in the eye as Jesse starts to knead your ass in his large palms, squeezing hard as he presses you to him. 

Suddenly he reaches deep, spreading you open from behind. 

You jump, a small noise of surprise escaping your lips, turning into soft moans as he spreads you open wider still. 

"This where y'like it, sweetheart?"

You whimper loudly as you bury your face in his shoulder, hiding your face from Gabriel. 

He slips a hand further down between your legs, giving your cock a few strokes between his fingers. 

"Damn, yer soppin' wet." 

You grit your teeth, choking on your moans, stubbornly trying to remain composed. 

Suddenly, Gabe's voice sounds from the dim darkness, "Lay him down. I'll show you how to make him beg." 

You eyes snap open and find Gabriel's in the dim light, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as betrayal courses through your veins. 

Jesse gently pushes down on you until you're laying flat on the bed, moving down and gently spreading you open as per Gabriel's instructions. 

"Now blow him like you mean it." He says with a smile, a smile that Jesse returns before licking a broad strip up your slick. 

You moan loudly, digging your fingers into his hair as he laps slowly up and down, giving your cock a few flicks with his tongue before sucking hard. 

Your hips buck up wildly as you let out a sob, twisting your fingers tighter and tighter into Jesse's hair as he continues his relentless assault. 

You let out a strangled sob when he slips a finger into you, curling it towards him while his tongue flicks at your cock. 

"Use two, he likes it better." 

Gabriel chimes in from the foot of the bed, you stare deeply into his eyes, watching as he unzips his pants and pulls out his half hard cock. 

You open your mouth to speak but all that comes out is a desperate moan as Jesse slips another finger into you. 

You throw your head back as Jesse gives it his all, working his tongue and fingers between your thighs until they start to shake and tremble. 

Tears streak down your face as you writhe on the bed, voice hitching as you beg to cum. 

"J-Jesse..! Please..! Please..!!" 

His name feels unfamiliar on your tongue, but you say it anyway, again and again until at last your orgasm crashes through you, ripping a scream from your throat. 

You keen softly as he pulls away, watching you tremble and twitch through the aftershocks. 

His voice is soft with reverence as he speaks, "Goddamn, I see why y'kept him to yerself for so long..." 

You glance between the two of them as they exchange words, Gabriel chuckling softly before replying, "You ain't seen nothin' yet, cowboy." 

He nods towards you before continuing, stroking his cock lazily in his hand as he does, "Lieutenant, where are your manners?" 

Fresh tears spring to your eyes as your tremble through your reply, "T-thank yo-"

"Don't look at me, look at him." 

You pry your eyes away and look at Jesse, whose own erection is tenting hard through his boxers, pre cum soaking through the warm fabric. 

"T-thank you..." Your eyes dart back to Gabriel and he urges you on, "..for making me cum..." 

"Now tell him where and how you want it." 

You choke back a sob, screwing your eyes shut and covering your face with your hands as shame burns hot across your cheeks. 

"Hey, boss...if he doesn't want t-" 

"Shush. Its not about what he wants. Its about what I told him to do. Isn't that right, lieutenant?" 

You wipe the tears from your face, diligently composing yourself before obeying, spreading yourself open and speaking just loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

"Please fuck me, Jesse. Please..! I want your cock inside me, please..!" 

He smirks as he pulls off his boxers, giving his cock a few strokes before pushing up against your entrance. 

"Don't gotta ask me twice, Darlin'." 

He mutters before pushing in, spreading you open with his girth and thrusting gently until he's fully inside. 

You clutch him close, trembling and digging your nails into his back as you feel him start to move, slow and deep. 

You moan into his shoulder, growing louder as he picks up speed, thrusting quick and hard into you. 

"Ohh fuck, boss..! Yer so damn tight..!" 

He grips your hips hard enough to bruise, slamming his own into yours as you hold on for dear life. 

You glance over at Gabriel in your haze of pleasure, he's breathing heavily as he strokes his cock, eyes glued to you. 

You hold his gaze momentarily while Jesse continues to thrust in and out of you, his cock stretching you wide with each stroke and making your mind go blank with pleasure. 

Suddenly, he reaches down and thumbs over your cock, you let out a ragged sob as he quickens his pace, nearing his release. 

You dig your nails into his arms, drawing blood as he thrusts into you a final time, cumming with a low growl that melts into a shout, pouring his cum deep inside you. 

His thumb continues, pulling another orgasm from you, your insides clenching tight, milking the last of his cum from his cock. 

He collapses onto the bed next to you, sticky with sweat as he catches his breath. 

"Holy.."

You let out a breathy laugh before noticing Gabriel get up and walk into the bathroom. 

You and Jesse both watch as he reappears with two face towels, one of which he whips at Jesse, hitting him full on the face. 

The other he carries over to your side of the bed, sitting beside you and wiping the sweat from your face. 

Jesse scoffs, "Wow, thanks boss." 

Gabriel is stone faced, cocking his head to the side before speaking, "Y'know, last I checked guests were supposed to me gracious to their hosts." 

You break out in a laugh, taking one of Gabriel's hands and snuggling up to him as you turn to look at Jesse. 

"He's right, Jesse. Don't take this the wrong way but you are just a "guest" here." 

"Yeah, don't forget at the end of the day he's mine." 

You glance up, bemused by Gabriel's suddenly defensive tone. 

Jesse mumbles something under his breath and Gabriel loses it, lightly wacking him over the head with the towel, demanding to know what the "little ingrate" said. 

Jesse remains defiant, and you lie back to avoid being caught in the crossfire, your eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion, and you quickly slip into unconsciousness as the sound of petty fighting carries on around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The safeword is butterscotch becuz butterscotch is fucking disgusting im sorry dont @ me lmao
> 
> Gabe's need to be a kinky fuck and his need to be possessive af are having a fight in a Denny's parking lot in his mind lmao 
> 
> More of this to come obvs but its not gonna be on any rational schedule cuz writing porn is a Mood thing lol 
> 
> Maybe ill have it all by tmr maybe not till next week its a mystery ! 
> 
> ♡♡♡


	5. Chapter 5

Its a week or two after Gabriel's departure when you find yourself in your quarters, lazily skimming over some reports when you hear three knocks on the door. 

You lean away from your desk, cupping a hand beside your mouth before calling out, "Who is it?" 

You glance at the clock as you await an answer. 

It was late, too late for any regular agent to be calling on you. 

Moments later you hear Jesse's voice from behind the door, confirming your suspicions. 

You feel you heart beat a little faster as you quickly get up and walk to the door, pressing a hand on the lock pad. 

The door slides open and Jesse appears in the doorway, wearing his standard issue pyjamas. 

Black t shirt with matching black sweats, tiny Blackwatch logo emblazoned on the chest. 

"Evenin', Boss." 

He smiles, showing his teeth as he shoot you another wink causing your eyes to dart away momentarily. 

"Hey, Jesse...What-what are you doing here so late?" 

He takes a step closer, backing you up into the room. 

You swallow audibly as he answers, "I think you know exactly why I'm here.." 

He reaches out, grabbing your hip with one hand while taking your chin with the other, forcing you to look at him. 

"You haven't called on me since Reyes left. An' I get that you gotta lotta work t'do with him away, but somethin' tells me yer avoidin' me. An' that wouldn't be very kind of you..." 

You start to stammer when you hear a tinge of darkness creep into his voice, "I-I, no, Jesse..You're right, I'm just very busy, I haven't been thinking about...things like this..." 

He hums in consideration for a moment, staring deep into your eyes before speaking. 

"Y'been too shy to ask, lieutenant? Bet yer real pent up, goin' so long without a good fuckin'...All y'gotta do is ask nicely.." 

You squirm under his gaze, face flushed as you try to wrench your face free from his hold. 

He holds you stubbornly in place, the edge creeping back into his voice as he speaks again, "C'mon now, be a good boy an' beg." 

Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as shame burns across your face. 

You weakly try and pull your face away a few more times before stilling, defiance draining from your system as you wilt under his command. 

Your voice is meek and shaky when you finally comply, "Please. P-please, Jesse.." 

He moves his thumb up and softly drags it across your lower lip, hunger blazing in his eyes as he speaks. 

"Good boy." 

You let out a shaky breath when he finally releases you and turns you around, manhandling you as he marches you to the bedroom. 

Once inside he pushes you to the edge of the bed, crowding against you until you feel the mattress hit the back of your legs. 

You whimper quietly as he presses close, mouth sucking lightly on your neck, hands roaming up your shirt. 

You flinch hard when he flicks at one of you nipples, tweaking the piercing between his fingers. 

He groans and grinds his hips against yours, muttering under his breath as he licks up your neck and up to your ear. 

"Goodness, yer gorgeous..Reyes is a lucky, lucky man.." 

He runs his hands up your chest, pulling your shirt over and off. 

He flattens a palm on the centre of your chest and pushes you down onto the bed, quickly pulling off his own shirt as you settle down. 

You watch him from your vantage point, eyes roaming across the muscles on his chest and up across his face. 

You frown slightly when you look into his eyes, they're oddly...holographic in the dim light. 

You're about to brush it off as the moonlight coming off his eyes funny when he notices you staring. 

He leans down, smirking inches from your face as he speaks, "Noticed em did ya? Reyes gave em to me to keep an eye on you. Smile, Darlin', yer on camera." 

You feel a pit open up in your stomach, voice a horrified whisper as you say, "He, Gabe, he can see us..?" 

Mccree leans back, pulling off his pants and boxers as he answers, "Sure can. Boss wanted everythin' on tape so "I wouldn't try anythin'. Tho I think you an' I both know its cuz he's awfully lonely out there by himself an' didn't wanna miss out on the fun." 

He steps forward, crawling over you until his knees are on either side of your chest. 

"So why don't you show us what a good boy you can be an' I'll give you a nice reward..."

You feel your heart hammering in your chest as he gives his cock a few quick strokes, tapping it against your cheeks as he urges you to answer. 

"Y-yes, sir." 

He grins wide, exposing his canines as you smooth your hands over his thighs, feeling the soft hair rustle under your touch. 

You tug him a little closer and lick a broad stripe up the underside of his cock, he sighs as you suckle gently on the tip. 

You swirl your tongue around his head for a while before slowly taking him into your mouth, swallowing inch after inch until you feel him nudge the back of your mouth. 

You suck hard, dragging your lips back at a glacial pace before releasing him with a small pop. 

He moans, clutching your head tightly and gently pushing his cock back into your mouth, gliding along your tongue as he thrusts his hips. 

Your neck starts to hurt so you lay your head down, he moves forward and pushes his cock deep into your throat, fucking your head into the bed as he picks up speed. 

He uses a hand to ease open your throat and slips his cock in as deep as it can go. 

His breathing is ragged as he chases his release, ignoring your gagging as he mercilessly forces his way into your throat. 

Tears stream down your face as he moans above you, "Fuck..! Boss I'm gonna..!!" 

He trails off into a shout as his cum shoots into your mouth, hot and sticky as he pulls away. 

He sits back and rests on your chest, breathing hard as he tugs your chin down, admiring the cum and drool dripping from your chin. 

"Goodness, you look good like this... Now be a good whore an' swallow all of it." 

He watches intently as you obey, swallowing the large mouthful before opening your mouth again for him to see. 

"Good boy." 

Your eyes start to glaze over when he moves to retrieve something in a drawer nearby, mumbling away as he searches for his prize. 

"C'mon, he told me it was here..." 

After a few moments he returns triumphant, holding a wireless vibrating wand. 

You keen softly when you see it, both eager and afraid of whats to come. 

He orders you to turn around and you hesitantly comply, arching your back and presenting for him.  
You hear him chuckle and feel a hand on your ass, a thumb spreading you open. 

"Drippin' already. You really are a needy slut, no wonder Reyes asked me to keep you company. Couldn't survive a few weeks without a nice thick cock inside you, huh?" 

You keen loudly into the bed, trying to bury your face in the sheets as he gazes appraisingly at the wand. 

"Boss wanted t'see how many orgasms I could pull outta you with this thing before you couldn't take it anymore. My bet was 3 but boss said at least 4, and you wouldn't wanna disappoint either of us would you?" 

You let out a sob when you hear him flick it on, the loud humming drowning out your cries. 

He presses the wand against your cock and you grit your teeth, desperately choking on your moans in and attempt to keep yourself from unraveling too fast. 

He holds the wand steadily against you until you tremble through your first orgasm, screaming as your hands twist into the sheets. 

He pulls the wand away and you gasp in relief, trying hard to calm your breathing. 

"Thats one. I'm not pulling away after this one." 

You sob into the sheets, obediently shifting back into position, eager to please. 

He presses the wand against you again and you cum moments later, your cock hypersensitive from your last orgasm. 

You scream, again and again as Jesse holds the vibe against your aching cock, diligently counting out your orgasm as he watches you lose your mind. 

You're weeping by the time you pass his bet, and babbling incoherently when you pass Gabe's, mind wiped clean from overstimulation. 

Jesse mercilessly keeps the vibe pressed onto you despite the violent bucking and twitching of your hips. 

You moan weakly as you feel another orgasm building up, begging, babbling desperately for him to stop. 

"One more. You can do it, Darlin'. Lucky number seven." 

You scream as it crashes through you, almost more pain than pleasure as you tense up, feeling your bladder loosen as you helplessly wet yourself. 

You're broken and limp when he finally removes the wand, your cock twitching painfully as Jesse quickly grabs a towel. 

He mops up your mess the best he can before laying down beside you, gently rubbing your back as he whispers, "You did so well, sweetheart. So well. Yer gonna be alright, Darlin'. Did y'want to stop?" 

He runs his finger through your hair and you take a moment to consider your answer before moaning weakly, raising your hips ever so slightly. 

He chuckles softly, "Ain't you just a wonder.." 

he positions himself behind you and grinds his cock between your cheeks. 

Soon he places the tip against your entrance and gently pushes in, you moan as he fills you, stretching you open as he bottoms out. 

He begins to thrust gently, cautious not to hurt you after your ordeal but instead you reach around and find one of him hands on your hips, craning your head around before speaking, "Harder..! Please, Jesse I want it..!"

He stares incredulous for a moment before thrusting hard, burying his cock inside you again and again. 

"God _damn_..! Came seven times and y'still want my cock..! Reyes' spoiled you rotten. Gone an' gave you everything you ever wanted, now yer a desperate lil whore that just keeps on beggin' for it..!" 

You barely hear his words, his hips smacking loudly against yours as he fucks you deep, grabbing a handful of your hair as he takes his pleasure. 

Your tongue lolls out as he pistons his cock steadily into you, hitting all your good spots as you beg for more. 

You feel his thrusts grow erratic before he grips your hips tight, pulling your head back as he cums with scream, grinding his hips into you as he pumps you full of thick, hot cum. 

You let out a drawn out moan as you feel his cum spray into you, coating your walls as you cum again. 

Your hole twitches around his cock as you stutter out his name, chanting it until you both collapse, exhausted and completely spent. 

Jesse snuggles up to you, spooning you from behind as he presses soft kisses up and down your neck and shoulders. 

"Can I stay for the night? I don't think my legs have it in em to carry me back." 

You laugh, turning around to face him, tangling your legs together as you answer, "Of course, Jesse. And thank you, this was great." 

He blushes lightly, scratching his scruff as he replies, "Aw shucks, its nothin'..I'm just glad you guys let me join in, lord knows I've been askin' Reyes long enough." 

"Looks like you got lucky then. You've been wonderful, Jesse." 

You smile softly at him before caving and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

He flushes deeper as his eyes dart away, watching his hand trace up along your side, sending small shivers up your spine. 

"Well I mean Boss won't be back for another while yet...I got a few ideas for..things you might wanna try..." 

You laugh softly before snuggling up against his chest, words slowly trailing away as you drift off to sleep. 

"That sounds like plans for tomorrow..but for now...Good night, Jesse.." 

He slowly wraps his arms around you, pressing his face into your hair as he too slips slowly into slumber. 

"G'night, boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway across the planet Gabe is watching the best livestream of his LIFE lmao 
> 
> Gabe asked Jesse to do this scene w you cuz he could never stand to watch u cry this much what a sweetheart 
> 
> Jesse got some plans and they all involve at least one bad, punny one liner lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading !  
> ♡♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

The pool is packed, crowds of Overwatch employees swarm around the grand recreational centre. 

Its mid afternoon and you've just finished a few laps in the pool, quickly rinsing off and walking towards one of the private changing rooms located next to the showers. 

You're just about to shut the door when a hand appears on the door, inches from your face, pushing it open as a figure quickly shoulders their way in. 

A palm presses against your mouth before you can protest, pushing you further into the room. 

You follow the arm and find Jesse inches from your face, wearing only his swim trunks and still dripping from the shower. 

You start to mumble loudly in protest, voice muffled behind his strong hand. 

"Now, now, settle down. I'm not gonna hurt'cha.." he says, voice a loud whisper against the hum of commotion outside, his smile smug across his face. 

You protest loudly, trying to pry his hand from your face. 

He watches you struggle for a few moments before narrowing his eyes and pushing you against a wall, stunning you into silence. 

He's practically pressed against your forehead as he whispers low and dark in front of you. 

"If you keep thrashin' like that I'm gonna have t'restrain you.." he leans over, lips hovering hot beside your ear, "But I know you'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

He feels you grow lax next to him, breathing settling back to a normal pace before he speaks again. 

"Now I'm gonna remove my hand, an' you're gonna stay nice an' quiet. Ain't that right, lieutenant?" 

You nod, and he smiles before letting his hand fall away, freeing you from his grasp. 

You gasp in a small breath of air as you watch him click the locking mechanism on the door handle. 

You gulp audibly as he turns his attention back to you, eyeing you hungrily up and down. 

He grabs your hips, pulling you to him before grinding against you as he starts to suckle on your neck. 

You let out small, breathy moans as he grabs two handfuls of your ass and squeezes hard. 

Your eyes drift shut as you drown in the feeling of his skin against yours, still slick with moisture from the pool. 

You whine when he pulls away and sits at the edge of the small wooden platform on the right side of the room. 

"C'mere an' take a seat on my lap, sweetpea." 

You walk over and straddle his hips as he leans back, your hands resting along his arms as he pulls you close. 

He kisses and bites along your stomach before trailing down, gently tugging your swim trunks off. 

He reaches out a hand and gently rubs the soft flesh between your legs, causing you to moan momentarily before you slap your hands over your mouth. 

The camera lenses glint brightly against the light as he looks up at you with a smug smile and whispers, "Thats right, don't go makin' too much noise now. Wouldn't want the whole base t'know that Reyes just keeps you around for fuckin'." 

You blush hard and stare sharply at Jesse, not entirely submitted to his control yet.

He sees the defiance in your eyes and starts to stroke your cock with intent, causing you to screw your eyes shut in your efforts to stay silent. 

"I'm sorry, but did you have somethin' to say to me, you lil' whore? Cuz it sure looks like y'did. C'mon, open that pretty lil' mouth o'yours an' tell me what exactly it is that you want from me." 

You whimper quietly as he keeps stroking your cock, picking up speed as he waits intently for an answer. 

You shakily remove your hand from your mouth, biting down on your lower lip before replying. 

"I-I'm sorry...sir." 

He gives a small, satisfied hum before waiting for you to continue, stroking your cock to the same rhythm you buck your hips against his fingers. 

You take another moment to gather your thoughts before quietly stuttering out, "P-please, Jesse..! Please fuck me..!" 

You drape your arms around his neck as he growls, quickly pulling off his swimwear, cock springing out hard and ready. 

He uses one hand to angle his cock against your entrance and another to gently grip your hips and guide you down. 

You clutch him tight and scream into your hand as he pushes in, filling you with every inch of his throbbing cock. 

He plants a few kisses on your shoulder before starting to move, thrusting up into you. 

You screw your eyes shut, trying desperately to hold it all in as he thrusts deep inside you, making your hole twitch around him. 

"Thats it, ride that cock like a good whore..!" 

He groans low against your skin, voice barely audible against the crowds of people outside. 

He keeps a steady pace, thrusting fast as he grabs your ass, squeezing hard as he murmurs into your skin. 

"Thats a hell of a view..." 

He chuckles softly when you glance at him quizzically. 

"Take a look for yourself."

You crane your neck back to sneak a glance behind you, and to your horror find the full length mirror on the opposite wall that you forgot was there. 

He groans as you clench tight, thrusting up hard before pulling your head close and whispering in your ear. 

"Thats right, Reyes an' I got a picture perfect view of you ridin' my cock like theres no tomorrow..! Bet he loves watchin' it slide in an' outta your pretty lil' hole as much as I do..!"

You sob quietly into Jesse's shoulder, shame a hot brand across your face. 

He slows his thrusts, slowly dragging his cock in and out of you, savouring the sight of it as you quietly tremble in his arms.

Jesse whispers quietly to between thrusts, edging you closer and closer to release with every word. 

"I wonder what Reyes is thinkin' right now..? Seein' you like this, bouncin' on another man's cock like a needy whore..!" 

He picks up his pace again, thrusting deep and hard as your eyes roll back, mind dissolving in pleasure. 

"An' what about everyone outside..? How would they feel knowin' their respected lieutenant was just a desperate whore that couldn't survive a few days without a cock inside him..?" 

You weep into his shoulder, shaking your head as he steadily pistons his cock deep inside you. 

Soon his words and his thrusts become too much and you shake violently in his arms as you silently scream through your orgasm. 

He follows soon after, spearing his cock up and pouring his cum into your trembling hole. 

You're exhausted in his arms as you ride through the aftershocks, twitching as he leans back against the wall to catch his breath, rubbing your lower back with a gentle hand. 

He devours the slight of his cum leaking out of you when he pulls out, splattering messily on the floor. 

The two of you lay on the wooden platform, listening to the crowd outside slowly dissipate as the day wears on. 

Eventually, you rise and retrieve your uniform from your workout bag, which was haphazardly pushed to the side and get dressed. 

"I'll walk out first, hopefully that way we won't look too suspicious." 

You shoot him a small smile, one that he returns as he pulls his trunks on again, having not brought his change of clothes with him. 

He stops you just before you open the door, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing his face into your hair. 

"Reyes'll be back tomorrow..." 

You hum softly in agreement, unsure of what to say. 

Luckily he fills the silence for you when he continues, voice soft in your ear. 

"I dunno if I'll get a chance to say this tomorrow so I'm gonna tell you now. I..I had real good time, boss. I just..I hope you did too.." 

You turn and smile warmly at him, taking his face in your hands and placing a kiss on each cheek then his forehead. 

He flushes at the overly affectionate gesture and you laugh, but quickly quiet down again when you remember your circumstances. 

"I had a good time too, Jesse. But don't feel sad, if I know Gabe and I know Gabe, he's got something special planned for tomorrow night." 

He blinks a few times, clearly surprised, "Huh. Well, he always did have a flair for the dramatic." 

He pulls away and you give him another smile as you slip out of the small room, back into the now fairly empty locker rooms and out into the the main base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I put the obligatory "Save a horse, ride a cowboy" joke lol
> 
> Jesse is crushing real hard but he knows his boundaries 
> 
> Also whats my deal w pools lmao   
> Like I just needed a semi public place for this scene and my first thought was a pool ?   
> ~~pools are so dirty and gross why am I like this lmao~~
> 
> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna post this without a real schedule throughout the week to make up for ~~lack of actual writing~~ my busy work week lmao 
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎ 
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
